Streets Past
by Matt15086
Summary: Street sits down with Hondo because he wants to know why Street became a Cop and why he wanted to be on SWAT. Hondo then gets a call to go after a killer who has threatened with Streets past.
1. His Druglord Mother

Street sits next to Hondo.  
  
"Why did you decide to be in Swat?" Hondo asked.  
  
"The reason was..." Street paused then started up again.  
  
"The reason why I; Jim Street wanted to be in S.W.A.T. in the first place..." Jim spoke.  
  
"It was Monday 15th 9:00Pm." Street said.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Two beamers rolled up in the alleyway of Chicago. Cold sweat was pouring down there faces as they got out of the beamers. Two other cars rolled up next to the beamers.  
  
"What you got in the back of your car?" The first voice spoke who had black jeans on and chains for his belt."  
  
The two guys from the beamers pulled out Ak-47's and started shooting. Street (14 years old) was in a garbage can watching it all. He then noticed one of the guys was his father.  
  
"No!" Street whispered in the garbage can.  
  
The other person from the car was still alive and standing. That was his mother. Her blonde hair was down to her shoulders while she was in silky clothes with a coat.  
  
"Let's go boys." Streets mother said.  
  
Street looked to see his mother pull out suitcases full of cocaine and heroine.  
  
"Give me the money and you'll get your stuff." Streets mother explained.  
  
The two guys gave $10,000 to Streets mother then they took the suitcases.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
"So your mother was a drug lord?" Hondo asked.  
  
"Yes." Street answered.  
  
"After she handed the suitcases over she got in her car and left." Street explained.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Streets mother got in the beamer with her $10,000 in cash and drove off at the speed of light. Street got out of the garbage can and followed his mother to a place called Pool is for the best. Street watched as his mother got out of the beamer and went inside.  
  
"Here we go." Street whispered to himself while standing behind a building.  
  
Street then put on his hat that was in his pocket and ran into Pool is for the best. He picked up a pool stick and started playing pool with druggies. Street then saw his mother go up to the bartender.  
  
"You have the cash?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Yes I do in fact." Street's mother answered.  
  
Gun shots were heard from the back of Pool is for the best. Two men with big classy coats walked into the bar from the back and held there guns up at everyone.  
  
"Put your mother fucking hands up!" One of them screamed.  
  
Street looked over at them. The two men went to the bartender then looked at Streets mother. The men started to whip his mother like she was nothing. She had to take her T-shirt off because the man wanted to see the blood. Her blonde hair was no longer clean.  
  
"AH!" Streets mother screamed.  
  
"Call the cops Martin! I'm being raped!" Streets mother screamed.  
  
"Don't you dare touch the fucking phone" The other one yelled while pointing his Uzi at him.  
  
Street had to do something then whipped into action. Street kicked the person who was raping his mother.  
  
"Honey?" His mother whispered while looking at him with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm here." Street screamed.  
  
His mother got her shirt on while putting her money in her coat. Street was being shot at but ran under the pool table then threw the pool stick at the man who had the UZI. The pool stick went right through his mouth and blood started to come out of it. The man fell dead on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck!" The other man screamed in fear.  
  
Street ran up to the man and jumped in the air and kicked him. The man fell on the floor while street picked up the Uzi from the dead man and shot him in the chest. "Get out of here more of them is coming!" Martin yelled at his mother and him.  
  
The gang of 5 ran into the bar while street and his mother ran for the door.  
  
One of the gang members was chuck. Chuck drew his pistol and shot Street's mother in the back.  
  
Street looked back, "NO!"  
  
Street kept running until he was out the door. Chuck and his friends chased after him. Cop sirens were being heard around the other corner. Street waved to the cops as he was running as fast as he can. Chuck kept shooting Street but it always missed. One of the cop cars stopped to shield Street.  
  
"Get down!" One of the cops yelled.  
  
The cop opened the door and street got behind it. Chuck and his other 4 members of the gang kept shooting at the cops. The Cops got 4 of them but they did not get Chuck.  
  
"Where's your family?" The cop asked while Chuck was running away.  
  
"All dead." Street answered.  
  
"You can find my mom on the floor of the Pool is the best!" Street cried.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
"They then took me to an orphanage where I was adopted and I had new parents named Vicky and Keith. They looked after me till I was 18. I snuck out a lot still looking for Chuck who murdered my mother. I still haven't found him yet but I know he's out there."  
  
"Tell me about when you were in college." Hondo asked.  
  
"Ok." Street began again. 


	2. College

"When I was in college I got into a lot of trouble as well while looking for Chuck." Street continued.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
It was dark; stars were shining in the night sky. The alleyways of Chicago were filled with people partying like mad. All the college students set up barbeques and lit fireworks. Street sat in the corner of one of the Alleyways with his girlfriend, Beth. Street was kissing Beth who had blonde hair, pink lip stick and a dress on.  
  
"Jim, I'm glad I got to know you." Beth said while kissing Street.  
  
"Me To." Street answered.  
  
Suddenly on the street cop cars came up to the alleyway. The police men got out and behind there cars pointing the guns at everyone.  
  
"We are looking for a man named Jim Street!" The police men shouted loudly.  
  
Street got up and walked forward. The police men lowered his gun and started to talk.  
  
The police men began, "You Jim Street?"  
  
"Yeah..." Street answered.  
  
The police cop then led him in the car. Jim waved to Beth who was standing on the sidewalk looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"Do you know a man named Chuck?" The police man asked.  
  
"He killed my mother why?" Jim asked.  
  
The police man drove up to this sidewalk which had a message painted on it. It read I'm going to get you Street!  
  
"Sounds like a threat." Jim Street noted.  
  
Gunshots were being heard from around the corner.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Street yelled while looking around at the cops.  
  
"Were not really the cop's street." The other cop pulled out a gun.  
  
"We just stole these uniforms, and cars." Another cop began.  
  
9mm pistols were being pointed around at Jim. He didn't know what to do. Chuck then came out of the shadows.  
  
"Long time no see..." Chuck began.  
  
"Why did you kill my mother!?" Street yelled angrily.  
  
"Because Street...I would have been your father but since she had sex with another man...I had to kill her." Chuck explained.  
  
Chuck drew an Uzi out of his pocket.  
  
"Time to die." Chuck laughed.  
  
Chuck shot at Jim. But Jim jumped over on of the pretend police cops and used him as cover. The Bullets splattered all over the pretend cop. Jim then kept running away from him.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
"So you just ran away?" asked Hondo.  
  
"Yeah...I don't think I could have taken all of those guys by myself." Jim laughed  
  
"Tell me more..." Hondo asked. 


End file.
